EROP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan
by Feneris
Summary: The world held it's breath when the Overlord escaped the Infernal Abyss. For the Tyrant was back... for the five minutes it took to announce his retirement. Much to the annoyance of the blues who had to revive Gnarl afterwards.
1. When Evil Retires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Prologue**

**When Evil Retires**

Minions poured out of the spawning pits. Wave after wave of them filled the throne room, all of them crowding around the tower portal. They howled and cheered in celebration, some of the reds even throwing great balls of fire over the heads of the crowds, paying little heed to where they landed.

Assembled at the front of the crowd, where the two of the most powerful people in the Dark Tower. Mistress Rose was dressed up in her finest dress, which had been tailored to fit over her bulging abdomen. She was over six months pregnant after all.

Gnarl sat hunched over a distance away, a sick grin of satisfaction on his face. It was a great day for evil. Their Master had yet again beaten their expectations, and yet again had risen above all obstacles, like a proper Overlord should.

The calm waters of the teleporter started bubbling, slowly at first, but soon it picked up intensity. Magic crackled across the waters as the portal threatened to boil over.

Then he appeared.

Vessperion, The Overlord, rose from the bubbling mess like a vengeful spirit; his eyes glowed with inner rage from within the confines of his tri-crowed helm. With a great purpose, he stepped from the teleporter, his arcanium boots setting down on the marble floors with a great boom.

"Our Master has escaped from the Infernal Abyss!" cried the Jester, "All hail Overlord Vessperion. Lord of the Abyss!"

The minions' cheers threatened to shake the whole tower down.

Gnarl hobbled forward to greet the Overlord. "Welcome back Sire! You have truly beaten the odds this time, and once again, evil triumphs!" The aging minion chuckled to himself. "So what's next on your evil agenda lord? Need new lands to conquer? I have a map of the world I need to dust off."

"On the contrary Gnarl," the Overlord responded from behind the helmet. "I'm going to retire."

The throne room went deathly silent. Most of the minions looked at each other in confusion, each having no idea what the word "retire" meant. Gnarl froze, his face did a weird twitch, and the glowing stone he carried above his head started flickering, hypnotising several nearby browns.

"You're going to retire?" Vessperion turned to look at Rose. "That sounds like a pleasant idea. What brought this about?"

He shrugged his armoured shoulders. "I figured I had pushed my luck far enough, this is the second time I should be dead. First it was the former Overlord trying to reclaim the tower, than it was accidently getting locked in the abyss. I figure I better get out before some idiot accidently blows up the tower heart or something." He paused. "That and overlording gets rather dull if there is nothing new to conquer."

Rose smiled. "And this is hardly a place to raise a child; too many sharp, pointy things."

"So any idea's where to move to?" the Overlord asked, as both he and Rose began walking back to the private quarters. "I was thinking maybe that big city to the north."

"Cities tend to be full of sleaze. I don't want our child turning into some low class con-man." Rose retorted. "What about that elven colony, Everlight?"

"Are you kidding!? Have you seen the size of the spiders up there?"

"Well what about Nordberg, it's a tad cold, but very quaint and quiet."

"Hmmmm… Nordberg…"

The minions stood staring at the now vacant stairs before slowly beginning to trickle back to the spawning pits, each having no idea whether they should be happy or not. Soon all that was left was Gnarl, who sat frozen in the middle of the throne room. A slight tremor moved through his upper lip.

"RETIRED!!?"

And then, Gnarl, the great Master of Minions, Advisor to Thousands of Overlords, and Devoted Servant of Darkness, passed out cold on the throne room floor.

_Authors Note: Been a big fan of Overlord since it first came out, and one late night of playing Overlord 2, I got the crazy idea of the old Overlord escaping from the Abyss, and entering in immediate early retirement._


	2. Just a Tiny Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 1**

**A **_**Little **_**Explosion**

It was a cheery northern winter in the town of Nordberg. Snowflakes wafted down from the skies, and children played in the streets. One group of children were huddled together just outside of the town.

"I heard his dad is a demon from the Abyss, and his mom is a witch that can make your parts rot and drop off!"

"Which parts?"

"I don't know. Uncle Robert won't tell me."

Another child, Sayron, stood apart from the group. He glared at the kids from within the depths of his parka. "You can stop talking about my family like I'm not here."

"Oh we weren't talking about your freaky family Witch-boy." One of the boys retorted. "We were going to play a game. We're calling it Evil Overlord."

"Oh?" Sayron recalled his dad telling stories about conquering lands with a horde of monsters at his side. "How do you play?"

The boy grinned. "You're gonna be the cruel and evil overlord, and we get to be the brave heroes that defeat you."

"Ok," Sayron nodded. "I'll play." The other children looked at each other in shock. He wasn't supposed to agree. "Can I have someone to be my dark mistress though?"

"Ummm…."

"I'll be your mistress!" A red-haired girl ran towards the group to stand beside Sayron.

"Sure!" Another child yelled. "You can have Kelda as your little girlfriend Witch boy! You have five minutes to get ready."

The children ran down the street laughing their heads off.

"Peasants," Sayron muttered under his breath.

"Peasants?" Kelda looked at him oddly.

"My dad says it means a bunch spineless coward with the loyalty of carrots." The boy explained.

"Oh." Kelda paused. "So what are we going to do about them? There are seven of them and two of us."

"I have an idea…"

xXx

The group of seven children rounded the corner, snowballs clutched in their gloved hands.

"This is going to be fun," one of the girls announced. "Let's show that Witch-boy who's boss."

They turned another corner and one of the boys cleared his throat. "Evil Overlord, your rule of terror is over! Prepare to meet your doo…"

_WHUMP_

The other kids watched as their friend rolled down the hill, at one with a giant snowball.

They turned to look at Sayon; who was sitting on a willow chair he had taken from his parent's front porch, then to Kelda; who was sharing the chair, and finally to the giant one-eyed yeti that was rolling another snowball.

"Th-that's not fair," stammered one of the kids, as the group took as collective step back.

Sayon grinned from beneath his hood. "Overlords don't play fair. General One-Eye!"

"Yurgroo?" The yeti turned to look at the two children.

"Fire at will."

xXx

"Sayron is playing with that yeti again," Rose announced as she shut the curtains. "I just know that thing is full of fleas."

"I doubt it," Vessperion remarked, not even looking up from the book he was reading. "Yetis are very clean animals anyway. Now _gnomes, _on the other hand, are dirty as they are annoying. They're a pain to scrape off your boots as well."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they invite you to go hunting with everyone else?"

"I turned them down," Vessp answered, taking a sip from the cup of tea sitting on the table beside him. "I told them, that if I wanted to beat harmless creatures on the head, I would not have retired."

Rose sighed, shook her head. "They're going to wonder if you're a wanted murderer now that you've said that. The neighbours are already afraid of us, and if this keeps up, soon the whole town will want us burned at the crossroads."

"They already think I'm some sort of Abyssal demon." Vessp poured himself another cup of tea. "And Sayron's little lighting display at the Spring Festival didn't help anything."

Rose pressed her lips together. I wonder what's been going on in the rest of the world. Nordberg's so isolated, it's a wonder we know there's an outside world."

"No heroes have shown up asking for my head to be sent back in a crate," Vessp stated. "So nothing too exciting I bet."

_Knock, Knock_

"I'll get it," Vessp said. He got up and peered through the tiny window on the door. "Rose. Guess who's at the door. I'll give you a hint: he smells like fat fried beetle, and he's too short to been seen through the window."

"Oh-no."

Vessp swung open the door, to reveal the snow covered form of Gnarl, the hood of his cloak pulled up to hid his face. "Greetings sire," he croaked out. "It's good to see you are doing well. Even in a goodness soaked, snow-covered nightmare such as this."

"What do you want Gnarl?"

"I'm shocked Sire," Gnarl said, as he pulled back the hood. "Do I need a reason to visit an old master?"

"You wouldn't risk breathing the stench of goodness without a good reason Gnarl. So what is it?"

"You are perceptive as always Sire." Gnarl stated.

"Tea?" Rose asked, as she walked by.

"Thank you Rose," Gnarl said as he accepted the cup. He gave it a tentative sniff. "Slave harvested, unsustainably grown, with just a hint of rat droppings! Wonderful!" He slurped down the hot liquid in one go, letting out a sigh of contentment after he was done.

Rose and Vessp both looked into their cups. "No wonder he sells it so cheap…" Rose muttered.

"Anyway," Gnarl announced slamming his cup down on the table. "I just came to tell you, it might not be a good idea to go back to the Dark Tower. It just got blown up."

"…It got blown up?" Vessp asked after a long silence. "Were you visited by the Dwarven Brotherhood of Alcoholic Explosive Users?"

"Errr… we don't know Sire. We were out at the time." Gnarl explained. "We decided to go on a little quest for the Minion Burrows."

"Were there any witnesses to the event?"

"None currently in the realm of the living Sire."

Both Rose and Vessp stared at Gnarl in disbelief. "Gnarl," Rose finally asked. "How big was this explosion?"

"Err… the village of Spree, and the Mellow Hills are currently part of a gigantic crater, large portions of Heaven's Peak and Evernight Forest were completely blown away, and the Golden Hills and Ruborian Desert were turned into zombie infested wastelands, due to magical fallout. Now if you will excuse me Sire; I must get going."

Gnarl hopped down off the stool, pulled his hood back up, and waddled out the door, shutting it behind. Rose and Vessp just stared at the door in blank shock.

"Well," Vessp finally said, regaining his wits. "At least you cannot say I was responsible for that particular piece of news."

_Authors Note: Welcome to the next instalment of the Series, any suggestions, noticed typos, or other constructive remarks are most welcome._


	3. Crashing the Midwinter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 2**

**Crashing the Midwinter**

It was Midwinter's Eve in the village of Nordberg. Bright lanterns were strung up on strings, and villagers everywhere were basking in the cheer and good spirits. A group of them were not letting that get in their way of their mission: guarding the stash of various fireworks that were used every Midwinter.

"Okay, now, the Witch-boy always sneaks in here and set off the fireworks all at once." One of the men explained. "THIS time, we won't let him!"

"Why don't you get his father to do something about him?"

"Are you kidding? Have you seen that man! He looks like he could fight a yeti and win!"

"Doesn't the Witch-boy have a pet yeti?"

"That's not the point!"

Kelda and Sayon watched the group argue from the cover of a nearby bush.

"So, you're not going to be able to just walk right in, and set everything off, like you did last year, or the year before…" Kelda explained. "Got a plan?"

"Yup!"

"Does it involve One-Eye throwing giant snowballs at them?"

"For once no," Sayron answered. "I haven't seen One-Eye all night. Anyway, your dad is in charge of the mead casks tonight right?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

xXx

The men were on high alert, each making sure there were no openings for Sayron to slip through.

"You think the Witch-boy will set his yeti on us?"

"Or worse, he'll get his father to send our souls to the Abyss…"

"Maybe he's making some nasty curse…"

"Oh will you lot shut up!" One of the men yelled. "He's just a boy!"

"Easy for you to say!" Another yelled back. "I know for a fact that both his parents are involved with demons and it's a good bet their whelp is too!"

"Umm… excuse me?" The men stopped fighting and looked at Kelda. "My dad just cracked open another cask of mead, and he wanted to know if you men want a drink?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the group, and they all walked off towards the large barrels that had been set up, each forgetting about their self-appointed mission.

Kelda waited until the group were out of earshot before turning to a bush. "Okay, all clear! That was easy."

"I know," Sayron replied, as he crawled out of the bush, stopping just to brush some snow off his coat. "My dad says booze can make people forget about security faster then it takes to drink it. Of course I think he was talking about dwarves at the time…" The two walked up to the fire-works platform, each taking a good look at the various rockets and crackers that was present. "How many do you think I can light at once?"

"All of them." Kelda answered.

Sayron grinned behind the shadows of his hood. He raised his hand towards the platform. Lighting burst from his finger-tips, sparks danced across the snow, and the sizzling of lit fuses was heard.

"Run!" Sayron screamed. Both children ran from the cover of the houses as the fireworks detonated. The crackers exploded in bursts of multi-coloured light some igniting nearby bushes and stacks of baskets. Rocket's arced over the heads of the surprised villagers often exploding at ground level, setting even more things on fire. People ran screaming for their houses, many cursing Sayron all the way.

Sayron and Kelda were hiding in a small alley, laughing themselves sick. They could still hear the bangs as the fireworks with delayed fuses went off; likely causing even more chaos among those who had thought the worst was over. "Think I got all of them?" Sayron asked.

"I don't know, I think so." Kelda answered, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Now this is why I love Midwinter!" Sayron added.

"Yeah, pity the fun parts are always over so fast."

All they ever heard was a soft whistle, before a gigantic boulder took out the house beside them. The town alarm suddenly rang out loud and clear.

"The Empire is here! Man the walls!"

Both children looked at each other, before running to the wall, to see what was going on. They peered over the battlements, and gazed at the assembled legionaries, the gigantic catapult, the armoured centurion, and the hooded sentinels all arrayed before the town gates.

"Surrender your magic users!" Boomed the centurion. "Or we shall raze your village to the ground!"

"But we don't have any magic users!" Protested one of the villagers. "We are simple people of the land."

"Do not lie!" Growled the large officer. "The sentinels have spoken! This is your last chance to hand over any magic users you may have!"

"Well, we might have one…"

Sayron felt someone pick him up by the back of his coat. All he heard was Kelda's shocked gasp, before he was suddenly flying towards the snow, and the waiting legionaries.

xXx

Rose and Vessp were sitting at their kitchen table, enjoying a nice cup of Midwinter tea, when they felt the earth jump.

"Must have had some big ones this year," Vessp commented. "Listen their even sounding the alarm. You'd think they would learn after what Sayron did last year."

"Which is why we don't dare show our faces on Midwinters Eve," Rose reminded him. "He nearly set us on fire last time as well."

Kelda suddenly burst through the door so fast, that she nearly tore it from the wall. "The Empire came," she gasped out. "They told them to give up magic users, and then they threw Sayron off the wall!"

Rose's knuckles went white, and there was the sound of cracking pottery. Vessp's reaction was a good deal less contained. He surged to his feet, nearly upending the table in the process. "Those goddamned peasants!" He turned around and stormed deeper into the house. "Rose! Where's my armour?"

"In the chest under the bed!" Rose called back.

There were several loud clanking sounds and even louder swearing. Then Vessp stormed out of the room. He was covered head to toe in his arcanium armour, despite the fact the crowns on his helmet were scoring three deep gouges on the ceiling. He stomped past both Rose and Kelda, and charged into the cold night, yelling out swearwords and death threats.

Kelda stared in shock at the door, which Vessp had left open in his rage. Then she looked at Rose. Who was taking a sip of tea, despite the dark droplets that were welling up from the spiderweb of cracks that ran across the cup.

With calm, careful movements, Rose put the cup down, and turned to Kelda. "Kelda, have you ever learned how to make a man's skin rot and drop off?"

xXx

The soldiers of the Glorious Empire marched proudly up to the gates of Nordberg. They had achieved great victory, they had claimed Nordberg! Sure the only magic user had been a kid, but they would find him eventually, and then it would be one less magic user in the world. They expected the gates to open, and for them to march through Nordberg before the defeated.

They did not expect the gates to suddenly fly open, crushing half a formation, and for a giant armoured man to charge out, roaring battle cries, and swinging a gigantic flaming sword.

The first formation scattered as Vessperion cut through them. Those men were quickly cut down. The second formation watched in horror, their strict discipline was the only thing keeping them from running as well. They just gazed in horror at the blood drenched snow. Vessp slowly turned to look at them, giving them a clear view of burning eyes. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The fire spell detonated right in the middle of the formation. Before they could even react, the former overlord slammed right into their shields. A wild swing sent a row of heads rolling across the snow, a gauntleted fist crushed one man's skull. Soon all that was left of the second formation was one quaking man. Vessp cut him cleanly in half.

"So there is another magic user in this backwater town," spat the Centurion. "You are brave man to face the Glorious Empire all alone. Or perhaps that was your whelp those barbarians handed over. In either case you know what to do men!"

The sound of crunching snow drew Vessp's attention to the side; more formations were marching down the valley towards him. He glared at the centurion with all his hate.

"Ready to surrender warlock!" The centurion gloated. "Even your magic will not save…."

Whatever else the centurion was going to say were cut off as Vessp's combustion spell scorched his vocal cords. He couldn't even scream as the flames consumed his fatty body. Vessp was pleased to see the formation falter, shocked at the sight of their leader's charred bones falling into a pile of ash. But that wasn't enough to completely deter them.

"You're braver then I initially gave you credit for." He growled. "But this won't have been the first time I have cheated the Abyss, and it will not be the last! Show me what the Glorious Empire can throw at me!" Vessp hefted his sword and charged head first into their ranks.

xXx

Sayron peered out of the bushes that had hidden him from the searching troops. Vessp had told him stories of his reign as Overlord of course. But now it seemed so real, to see his father in his old armour, fighting against all those men. Sayron swore to himself, he wanted to help his father. But, he wasn't stupid; he knew that if he went into the battle, he would be killed. But, even he could see that his father could not hold out against all the men the Glorious Empire was throwing at him.

"You want something Master?"

Sayon spun around in alarm, and stared at the creature behind him. It was small, covered in brown scales, had large bat-like ears, and was wearing what looked like a muff made of rat fur. It couldn't be. There was no way that creature really was what he thought it was. "Are you a minion?" Sayron finally asked.

The creature cheered. "Yup! Master is really smart!" The bushes shook as four more approached the boy. Each were armed with wooded clubs, and each wore a blood thirsty grin. "What you want us to do Master?"

Sayron looked over the minions for a second, and slowly he started to grin. He pointed through the bushes to where his dad was fighting. "Kill everyone but my father."

xXx

At first, Vessp though it was either wishful thinking or battle fatigue, when he heard the cries of "KILL KIILL!" and "FOR THE MASTER!" Then five browns burst out of the bush, and clubbed one of the legionaries from behind. Half the formation turned to respond to the new threat on their rear, an opening Vessp took advantage of. The formation split, each member running for cover, and being quickly killed by either Vessp or the minions. Blood sprayed across the snow.

The browns quickly began stripping the corpses of any useful items, and then doing their traditional victory cheer, which involved dancing on the corpses while making vulgar gestures.

"Dad!" Sayron gasped as he climbed out of the bush.

Vessp let out a gigantic breath of relief. "You're okay?" He asked. Sayron nodded. "Thank the Mother-Goddess. I'd hug you, but you're mother would kill me if I got blood on your new coat."

Sayron laughed at the joke. "Now what?"

Vessp paused as thought about the situation. "They've obviously come in through the fjord. So we seize the catapult, use it to crush any more formations trying to march up the valley, then we go down, and finish them off. That should buy us enough time to get to someplace safe. Got that?"

"Sayron nodded."

Vessp smirked from behind his helmet. "Good, now let's go!" The two stormed up the pass to the bluff overlooking the town. As they climbed, Sayron noticed that more minions were crawling out of the bush and falling into step behind him.

The stomping of boots warned them of the arrival of another formation. "Have your browns charge the formation ahead of you!" Vessp barked as the formation came into view. "Just point and the minions will figure out the rest! For dumb creatures they are very good at figuring out if you want something smashed."

Sayron raised his hand. The browns surged forward, screaming war-calls. Vessp followed in behind, taking advantage of the protection his armour offered in order to separate the formation.

"Come on!" He growled to Sayron, as he pulled his sword out of a legionnaire's skull. "We need to push on to the catapult!"

Another formation was getting into position as they rounded the corner. "Come on! If they get to the catapult we're royally screwed!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Damn it!" Vessp swore on seeing the formation. "This is not going to be easy."

Then an eerie howl echoed from the woods. "What was that!?" Gasped one of the soldiers. He got his answer as a gigantic wolf cleared a fallen stump and tore at his throat. The howls increased as more wolves broke from their cover into the forest and lunged at the formation. Panic ensured.

"CHARGE!" Vessp screamed, seeing an opportunity and he charged the panicking troops.

"CHARGE!" Sayron repeated, running after his father.

"CHARGE!" screamed the minions, who did what they did best.

The legion never stood a chance. Wild Nordberg wolves were known for their viciousness, and whenever the hunting season rolled about, the hunters kept their campfires going all night. For, even the most armature hunters, knew that the wolves were hanging around the camp, just waiting for the fire to go out, so they could slip in, and feast on the bounty of the seal hunt, and the unfortunate hunters themselves.

In the chaos of the battle, several browns had jumped onto the backs of the wolves, and were using the great animals as mounts. It marked the first time that the Nordberg wolves had ever been tamed by any being.

"Quick get your minions on the catapult!" Vessp yelled. Sayron pointed at the great machine, and those minions who had not mounted the wolves steamed forwards and leapt to assume various tasks on the siege engine. The mounted browns began circling the device ready to protect their master at any cost.

"Aim for the formations coming up the valley!" Vessp instructed. Sayon nodded. The clunk of wooden gears was heard, and the catapult swung around. The entire structure creaked as the minions wound back the throwing arm.

"FIRE!" Sayron bellowed.

The engine shook as the gigantic boulder was picked up and tossed through the air. It slammed right into the shields of an advancing formation and picked up speed rolling over two following formations. The minions winched back the catapult again and sent another rock rolling down the hill, smashing even more troops. In response archers tried to scale the cliff in order to get a better vantage point. But the minions wound the catapult back as far as it could go and bombarded the archers with even more giant rocks.

"They've fallen back!" Sayron yelled to Vessp. "They're outside of catapult range now!"

"Call you're minions off that thing then," Vessp stated. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way down to the bay."

Sayon jumped down from the catapult, as his minions abandoned their stations onboard. The wolves fell into place behind him, letting out long howls in response to their minion riders' cheers. They raced ahead of both humans and charged headlong into the waiting formation. The first ranks broke as the wolves slammed into their shield and tore at their throats, while the minions slashed wildly at the exposed second rank.

"Goddess's Blood," Vessp swore. "I would have given half the wealth of the Dark Tower for a few wolves. It would have made things so much easier if I had wolves to sic on the Cult of Sir Williams." By the time the two made it down the hill, the wolves had made quick work of the formation. "Efficient buggers aren't they."

Sayron nodded mutely, the night was starting to wear on him. Vessp patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we're almost done here." He stood up straight and surveyed the area. "Okay, we need to clear the overlooking ledges before we deal with the ships." He instructed.

Sayron obeyed, sweeping the minions ahead of them as they charged the troops lingering on the ledge. It was a quick struggle, made difficult by archers from below trying to make a clear shot.

The ledge ended in an empire supply dump, consisting mostly of cages containing enraged wolves. The minions quickly started smashing things, looting the crates and freeing the wolves, on which the wolf-less browns gleefully climbed aboard. The minions rushed back and forth to Sayron and Vessp, presenting them with gold, healing brews, and strange glowing balls of light, which Vessp merely absorbed into a gem in his gauntlet. Then one of the browns unearthed a gigantic cage, and with out thinking smashed open the lock. The door was throwing wide open by the gigantic beast inside, sending the unfortunate brown sailing through the air. Vessp and Sayron spun around in alarm as a dark shadow fell over them.

"One-Eye?"

The yeti reached down and wrapped Sayron in a bone crushing hug. "Sah-roh!" it cooed.

"GAKK! I'm okay! Really!" Sayron chocked out. The Yeti merely hugged him tighter, while Vessp laughed behind his helmet.

Then arrow grazed off One-Eye's hide. The Yeti yet out a loud roar, and spun around to look at the archer group who had fired the arrow, and the final formation which was marching up the ledge towards them. The one eye narrowed, and with great care the giant yeti placed Sayron back on the ground. Then it made the biggest jump Sayron had ever seen. It cleared the minion lines and landed right in front of the advancing formation. One swipe of its large arms was enough to sent legionnaires flying into the freezing waters of the bay.

"Yeti smash Shinnies!" the minions cheered. The wolves howled in victory. Sayron smiled behind the hood of his parka. Vessp however just stared in shock.

"By the Forgotten One!" he finally swore. "Trolls can't even do that! How strong is that Yeti?"

Sayron shrugged. "I don't know, but I saw him roll a snowball as big as our house once."

"One of these days I want to see that yeti fight a troll," Vessp stated. "I'd bet a thousands gold pieces he'd win."

"I would too," Sayron agreed. He cast a glance around the bay. The only surviving empire solider was being pounded into the ground by One-Eye. "Now what?"

"Well, there is one more thing I would like to do before we head home," Vessp added, he jumped off one of the ledges as walked towards the ships. "To mark the occasion of our victory…" He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Fire ignited on the decks of the ships, and quickly spread, jumping up the mast and burning the sails, until the ships were all part of one large bonfire lighting the bay.

"Just to say to the Empire, "We Won"" Vessp smirked. "Good ships take time and resources to build. Come on, let's go home." He waved Sayron over, and they began trudging home. One-eye abandoned his pounding of the legionnaire, and started walking beside Sayron. The minions rallied their mounts and formed two straight lines behind the two. Almost like some sort of bizarre military parade.

Kelda was waiting at the gate when they arrived. She immediately gave Sayron a flying hug with knocked him to the ground. "You're okay!" She announced. "I knew those Empire louts couldn't hurt you!"

"I'm fine!" Sayron answered. "Kelda, please get off my ribs."

Vessp laughed at their antics. "Come on, I'm sure Rose will be happy to break out the hot coco for this occasion. Do you know where she is Kelda?"

"Yeah, in the center square," Kelda answered. "She said something about showing them their place. Whatever that meant."

"Thank you! I…" Vessp turned towards the center square and froze.

There was a huge crowd gathered in the center of town, all of them forming a circle. Rose stood in the center, her body radiating with magic power. She was talking to a man, the town Mayor in fact, and he was dangling six feet in the air. His legs swung wildly in all directions, while he clawed at the blue coil of energy wrapped around his throat.

"So you thought you'd give my son to the Empire!" Rose growled.

"I-I was only thinking of Nordberg!" the man protested.

"And you threw him off the walls!" She added.

"I was aiming for the snowbank!"

"Give me one good reason why I should not make your skin rot!"

"Because I'm the mayor?"

Rose growled, as her left hand began gathering sickly green magic energy. "One more try, you son of a bitch."

Kelda, Sayron, and Vessp gazed onwards in shock. "That," Vessp finally stated. "Is why no never make your Mother mad."

_AU: One in the morning, an early rise tomorrow, and a new chapter done… _

_I enjoyed all of your comments… and I hope you write more. Please tell me what you think I can do better here._


	4. Exodus of Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 3**

**Exodus of Evil**

Sayron yawned, looked around sleepily, and rubbed his eyes. A glance out the window showed the moon was high in the sky. There was a dull pain in his stomach. He yawned again. "Guess mom was right about the candy," he mumbled. A few minutes of fumbling produced the fur slippers Rose insisted he wear in the house; her excuse being that she was not going to let him, or his father, track snow through the house, and she didn't want him to freeze his toes on the cold floor.

He stumbled to the door of his room, hoping a drink of water would help his upset stomach. A dim light shone from just under the door. The dull voices of his parents could be heard. He cracked the door, and peered out into the lit room. Vessp and Rose sat at opposite ends of the table, a pot of tea between them, and the candle burning low.

"The Empire is recovering quickly from the blow you delivered them," Rose whispered. "They've already got a new fleet in the works." She let out a long, hard sigh. "If it was just you and me, I would suggest we slip right through their lines and into the empire. But that's risky, and I don't want to put Sayron in danger."

"We'll have to hid then," Vessp stated, taking a drink from his tea. He paused as if thinking. "What's Velvet been up to anyway?" He finally asked.

Rose choked on her tea. "Out of the question." She snapped. "The last I heard of her, which came from a very nasty letter, she was living with some rich sucker in the Imperial City."

"Maybe we could bribe her into smuggling us in," Vessp suggested. "She does seem to like her presents after all."

"No," Rose stated. "You don't know her like I do. You hurt her pride when you refused her, and she is never going to forget it. She would turn us in the moment she had the chance, and book a front row seat at our executions while she was at it."

Vessp growled. "There are precious few places to hide. I thought Nordberg was far enough away no outsiders would ever come. Yet here is the empire."

"What about the elves," Rose suggested. "I have heard word they were forming a resistance, and they have certainly turned back worst enemies then the Empire in the past."

"In the past," Vessp reminded her. "The Dreaming and the War with the Dwarves pushed them to the drink of extinction, and Great Cataclysm set back their recovery by almost four years. No, they are in no shape to keep the Empire at bay."

Rose glared into her tea cup. "I know what you're going to suggest, and I am not going to like it."

"From what I heard from the minions, Gnarl found what he calls the Minion Burrows, hidden in the Netherworld deep within the earth. I don't trust the little bugger any more then you. But, the Empire doesn't even have a clue such a place might even exist, let alone where they might find it. Plus, we would have a horde of minions at our call if things go wrong."

"Gnarl is going to try and turn Sayron into the next Overlord," Rose finally said. "I doubt those browns just happened by right when the Empire attacked. The scum sucker obviously sent them."

"Gnarl knows an opportunity when he sees one." Vessp confirmed. "And beside's Sayron becoming an Overlord is not that bad. At the very least, he'll have the means to defend himself; and no Overlord has ever had to beg for his meals."

"And no Overlord has yet died a natural death." Rose reminded him. "Gnarl told me about the giant weasel, among other things. You're the only one, who actually lived to retire, and you've danced out of death's embrace more times then I can remember." Her hands shook as she took a long breath. "It always happens, good falls, evil rises to power, but good rises again and defeats the evil. It's a cycle, one I had hoped we had broken out of."

The former Overlord let out a breath. "I know how you feel. But it might be the only choice we have. Nordberg is simply not safe anymore. We have to leave."

Sayron backed away from the door. _"Leave Nordberg!" _The though both thrilled him and scared him to death. His mind whirled with questions as he made him way back to his bed, his ache forgotten. Sleep would not come easy for him tonight.

xXx

Sayron woke with a yawn and looked bleakly around. His few possessions were packed into crates and which where scattered around the room. He climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. A week of packing and supposedly they were leaving today. He pushed open the door and wormed his way into the main hall. Crates were piled as high as the ceiling, some Sayron knew contained things like the furniture, or Rose's good tea set. Other's he didn't know. His mother said they were full of junk, his father said they contained old trophies.

"You going out today?" he heard his mother ask. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Rose wore a pair of dark lens goggles, and had a dust cloth covering her mouth. A large brass box with two bellows on top was strapped to her back, which was connected to the large hose she carried in her hands.

"Mom, what's with that?" He asked.

"This? Going to clean out the attic," Rose announced. "Your father finally moved all his magic junk out, so now I can get rid of the gnomes."

"Umm… okay… I'm going to see Kelda…"

"Have fun!" Rose called out. She flicked a few switches, the devices emitted a whirr, and the two bellows began pumping, blue lighting emitted from the hose. "Make my attic disorganized will they," she muttered. "Guess they will need a little lesson."

Sayron ignored her and headed outside. The sun was shining, fresh snow covered the ground, the air smelled like fresh ash and he could see flames darkening the horizon. He saw his father stomping up the path. "Morning dad," he said numbly. "What happened?"

"I heard Emma from down the road calling your mother a witch. So I burned her house down on the way home." He paused at the door. "What's your mother doing?"

"She said something about cleaning out the gnomes," Sayron answered.

Vessp turned right around and headed back into town. "I just remembered. Jack still owes me five gold. I better break his knees so he remembers to pay it back."

"Have a good time," Sayron muttered as he headed in the direction of the gates. He found Kelda sitting on a ledge overlooking a wolf den. "Hey Kelda," he muttered as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," she mumbled back. They both sat in silence for a minutes, mutely watching the wolves bellow dismember some unfortunate creature. "You're going today," She finally stated.

"Yeah," Sayron answered. "Dad says the Glorious Empire is too much of a pain to deal with right now."

"I hate the Empire," Kelda muttered. "It's no fair. You get to leave Nordberg, and I don't. I hate it here, it's too cold."

"Well we're supposedly moving underground," Sayron told her. "Dad told me it gets colder the deeper you get underground."

"And it doesn't snow underground either. Bummer," Kelda remarked. "You can't throw snow-balls at rabbits either."

"Dad did say when we got there he would teach me how to be an Overlord," Sayron stated. "Said I would get a horde of minions to command, and a large dark tower to myself."

"Wow," Kelda breathed. They both looked back into the valley. The wolves had caught a hunter and were currently dragging him through the snow back to the den. "Sayron, do you think you'll ever come back?"

"Probably," Sayron shrugged. "Dad says I'll likely have to face the Empire when I do."

Kelda smiled. "Yeah, you'll make them regret coming here."

xXx

Crates were stacked high in the village square. Villagers milled around, trying to not to look like they were watching, and failing miserably. Some sported black-eyes, or walked with a limp, after Vessp had convinced them of their sudden need to do all the heavy lifting for him. Some were just curious to see what would happen. There was a running bet on whether a giant gate to the Abyss would appear to welcome them back, or they would vanish in a giant burst of flames.

Vessp paced back and forth, casting dark glares at the gathered villagers, secretly begging for a reason that would let him give them a good smiting. Rose smiled lightly, looked at the pile of crates that contained Vessp's old trophies, and wondered why men insisted on taking all their old crap with them whenever they moved. Sayron sat in the snow with Kelda and One-Eye, and played "What vicious animal am I thinking of?"

"What did Gnarl say he would send to pick us up?" Rose hissed to Vessp. "It better not be a giant troll, they stink up everything they touch."

"No clue," Vessp shrugged. "He said I would know it when I saw it." Suddenly the ground jumped, tremors rocked the earth as the ground shook. Villagers ran screaming in all directions. Vessp's face began twitching oddly. "This better not be a sandworm…"

The portal burst from the frozen ground. Nearby houses were blown apart and villagers were thrown into the air. Spires opened up around the portal entrance like a giant mouth, magic crackled in the air as several browns climbed out of the portal. They ran to the luggage and hefted it towards the portal, dropping it in before going back for more.

"That's our ticket out," Vessp stated, heading for the portal. "Remember to say your goodbyes Sayron."

Sayron turned around to look at Kelda and One-Eye. "Well… Goodbye. I'll be back I guess."

"Yeah… see you," Kelda said glumly. "Come back soon."

"Buh Buy," the yeti said, and he scooped Sayron up into a large hug. Sayron was sure he heard his ribs crack. He put Sayron back on the ground and gave him a pat on the head. Sayron nodded to both of them, and ran off to join his parents on the portal.

"Alright you fuckers!" Vessp yelled as the portal closed around them. "Just remember, you haven't seen the last of us!" The spires closed up, and with an earth-shaking groan, the portal vanished back into the earth.

xXx

Sayron felt like he was falling, tumbling down at speeds beyond his imagining. Then everything slowed. He, along with his family floated down from the ceiling, amidst the giant spires of the teleporter and a rolling cloud of fire.

Minions crowded around the portal, cheering wildly in celebration.

"Master has escaped from retirement!" cheered one enthusiastic brown.

Sayron merely gazed in wonder at the giant cavern. Never had he imagined anything like this, no matter how detailed Vessp was in his stories, it paled in comparison to the real thing. Then the sea of minions parted, and Gnarl approached the group.

"Greetings Milord, it is good to have you back in safe hands. I realize the new tower is not quiet ready yet. We've had to make a few adjustments to account for the abnormalities of the netherworld."

"This place is full of rats," Rose remarked dryly, watching one of the furry pests darting out of the stone, and being clubbed to death by the minions.

"Err… yes we are currently working on that as well," Gnarl added.

"The Dark Tower looked better then this, even after the hero's trashed it," Vessp remarked.

"Yes, times without an Overlord can be tough for us minions. But, I have a feeling things will be picking up now. Evil always finds a way, after all."

_AU: Whew another chapter done, soon we'll move ahead to the second part of the saga…_

_Thank you to all that reviewed, such things inspire me._


	5. Thriteen Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 4**

**Thirteen Years Later…**

Flames burned red-hot in the forge, a team of browns worked the giant bellows furiously, trying desperately to compensate for the heat the reds would have normally offered. "Faster, FASTER!" Giblet screamed. "More browns!" The tubes above the giant smelter shook as they discharged more new-born browns into the boiling metals in the forge. The melted amalgam shook with magical energy. "POUR!" the Forge Master yelled. Chains shook, as several browns pulled back the stone smelter, spilling melted metal into the forge pool. Giblet wasted no time, he grabbed a pair of tongs and from within the molten depths, removed a glowing hunk of good metal. Swift hammer strokes carefully forming it into a work of dark glory. A sword, a breast-plate, a helmet, and a pair metal boots, waited in the armoury. But this piece was the most important. Giblet carefully bent the metal, carefully not to have a single crack mar the perfection of the new bracer. Patterns formed on the hot steel, images of horrors beyond imagining, effigies of beasts long dead, the likeness of a minion skull, its teeth spaced to fit between the knuckles. Now for the most important part. "Get Master's Important Shiny!" Giblet barked to a passing youngling.

The youngling ran off and came back with a circular black gem. Giblet took the gem. He could feel the dormant magic seething inside. Very much aware that any failure at this point would have him thrown off a balcony, the Forage Master fitted the gem onto the bracer. It glowed briefly in response, satisfied with its new placement.

"Send for the Master!" he announced. "His armour is ready!"

xXx

"Just like your father, Evil truly suits you," Gnarl stated as he observed the browns suiting Sayron in his new armour.

Sayron said nothing in response, as the browns fastened the plates to his body. One threw a cloak of wolf fur around his shoulders, while another placed the crowned helmet on his head. Finally the bracer was slipped around his wrist, the gem flaring in pleasure at its new master.

"How do you feel, Milord?" the old minion inquired.

"Ready, to take on the world," Sayron responded.

"Good, good. Unfortunately, you're not Overlord yet."

"What?"

Gnarl cleared his throat. "For the Netherworld to accept you as its master you must prove yourself worthy of being Overlord. In this case you must defeat the current Overlord, your father."

"You…!" The floor beneath Sayron opened up, sending him plummeting into darkness.

"SON OF A…"

"Best of luck Sire!" Gnarled called down after him.

xXx

"…BIT-Ugh!" The wind was knocked out of him as he slammed to the ground. He climbed to his feet, and stared at the scene before him. He was in the Netherworld Arena. Minions filled the seats cheering for blood. Rose was sitting in the Overlord's box, next to Gnarl, and Vessp was standing on the other side of the arena, fully decked out in his arcanium armour, his sword resting against his shoulder.

"Minions, and our esteemed Mistress Rose, welcome to the Arena!" Sayron looked up. Quaver, the self-appointed bard of the tower, was speaking into some-sort of inverted trumpet. "We have a special match today! In the green cloak, topping off at over 1000 beings personally killed, the Slayer of the Seven Heroes, the Suppressor of Spree, the Grinder of the Golden Hills, the Wrecker of the Ruborian Desert, and the only Lord of the Abyss. Give us a cheer for Vessperion, the Overlord!" Quaver cleared his throat. "And in the far side, wearing the dead wolf around his neck, with a personal kill record of five, the Wringer of Rats, the Scion of Snacking, I give you our challenger: Sayron!"

Sayron made a mental note to have Quaver strung up and used as wolf bait.

"Let the battle for the title of Overlord BEGIN!" Quaver yelled. Vessp swung his sword into a defensive stance and waited for Sayron to make the first move. Sayron slowly approached him, each sizing the other up.

Sayron was the first to move, a wild slash was effortlessly parried by Vessp. Sayron pressed the attack, making wild circular swings that Vessp parried each time. Suddenly, Vessp dodged, letting the blow scrap against his armoured shoulder in a shower of sparks. A quick stab split open Sayron's bicep.

"And first blood goes to the Overlord!" Quaver cheered.

Now it was Sayron who was on the defensive, as Vessp took advantage of the sword's improved speed, and his thick armour, to push the attack against Sayron. The boy swore, as he parried another rapid strike. He parried a strike with his bracer, and slashed at his father's legs, but again, his sword scrapped harmlessly off the thick metal. He was never going to win like this, but he could not pierce his dad's armour with the weapon he had. A mace or an axe might have given him the power he needed to negate some of armour's protection, but he would never be able to properly defend himself with such a weapon.

Suddenly an idea hit him, his mother had always said to think outside the obvious after all. Lighting crackled in his hands, and struck Vessp. Electricity coursed through the arcanium armour, arcing between the joints. Vessp's body jerked spastically, give Sayron enough time to get some space between them.

"And Sayron has just gotten Vessp with good dose of lighting! But that's nothing that can't keep evil down."

"Damn the Mother Goddess!" Vessp swore. "You've grown into a smart little sucker. But two can do that." He raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

Sayron barely had time to dodge as the ground beneath him exploded in fire. He barely missed another explosion, and another.

"Vessp strikes back with his own burning furry!" the bard yelled. "Does the pipsqueak have a chance? I think not!"

Sayron made another metal note to cover Quaver in seal gravy, before using him as wolf bait. He dodged another blast of fire, thanking the god's that his dad didn't have enough mana to create many of the fire blasts. Sure enough Vessp let out a particularly vulgar elven curse, and resumed his defensive stance. Sayron charged forward, but instead of striking, he pushed aside the blade, and plowed into his father knocking him to the ground.

"The Overlord is down!" Cried Quaver is this the end?"

"Surrender," He ordered, drawing his sword to his dad's throat.

"Not yet," Vessp barked, as he snapped his fingers; and Sayron was blown clear by a burst of fire. "Did you really think I had used the last of my mana?" he mocked as he climbed to his feet. "I'm not going to make this easy boy." Sayron climbed to his feet, consciously aware that he now smelled like burnt wolf fur. He brought his sword up just in time to block a downwards blow, and a sideways chop. Suddenly, Vessp's foot lashed out hitting Sayron in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. "A single thing can be all that is needed to shift the tide of a battle." He retorted.

"Sayron is on the floor! Chalk one up for evil!" Quaver yelled.

Sayron fumbled around, he knew he had to be fast. His day was already raising his sword. His fingers wrapped around the dagger he had concealed in his cloak. He whipped the blade at Vessp's head, forcing the man to forego his strike, and raise his hand to protect his head. The dagger merely ricocheted off the gauntlets and went flying into the stands, but it provided the distraction Sayron needed. The lightning sparked from his finger tips arcing across Vessp's armour. Vessp staggered with the shock, but this time Sayron didn't let up, burst after burst of lightning followed each one sending Vessp reeling.

"MY EYE!" Quaver screamed, the dagger comically protruding from the socket. "BY THE GODS, MY EYE!"

Finally, the Overlord collapsed, his limbs twitching from the electrical currents. Sayron's boot pinned down his hand, as he charged another spell. "Ready to surrender this time?" He spat.

"You… win…" Vessp gasped. "You did good Son."

The stands erupted with minion cheers. Gnarl grabbed the speaker from Quaver. "Congratulations Sire! It appears we have a new master!"

xXx

The minions cheered as Sayron proudly climbed up the steps and sat down on his new throne. The man in question was grinning like a loon beneath the shadows of his helmet; never had he imagined that being Overlord would feel so good.

"Good work," Vessp commented, as he and Rose walked up to the throne. "Glad to see evil still runs thick in the veins."

Sayron glanced behind them, several large trunks sat packed behind his parents. "Going somewhere?" he inquired.

"Well, we figured you didn't want your parents hanging around while you dominated the civilized world. So, we're going on an extended vacation."

"To Everlight I think," Rose added. "There's lots of fascinating elven ruins there, and I feel the need for some more sun in my life."

"Okay, have a good trip," Sayron muttered. His parents bowed to them, before they and their luggage vanished in a blue burst of magic. Sayron stared at the spot where his parents were.

"Gnarl," he said at last. "Get me a portal to Nordberg! I'm paying a visit to my old town!"

Gnarl grinned. "An excellent idea, however I cannot do that. Without the abyss stones your father had, the teleporter won't function. Another source of power is needed, a spell stone maybe? So, unfortunately Sire, you will have to walk."

Sayron stared at Gnarl for a good minute, in total disbelief, a muscle in his face twitched, and the entire realm shook with the stream of profanities that poured from his mouth.

xXx

Governor Borius reached forward a plucked a fresh piece of weasel spleen from the plate in front of him. Midwinter was almost upon them, and he was looking forward to the roast widgeon he had ordered the locals to fix him.

Suddenly, lighting flashed across the sky and the ground shook with thunder. A shiver worked its way down his spine. For some reason the pudgy governor felt like someone, somewhere, was digging his grave for him. A second shiver worked its way through his flab. He was certain of it now. Something really, really bad was going to happen.

His slave girl, Kelda or something like that, suddenly walked through the door. Mud was coating her hair and clothes, an ear to ear grin split her face, and she was carrying a shovel.

"Slave!" he barked. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"Digging a grave," she answered. "You never know when you might need one."

"Why?" he asked, secretly dreading the answer.

"Because, I have a feeling something really good is going to happen."

_Authors Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, glad to know so many people enjoy my work. _


	6. Something Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 4**

**Something Bad...**

Everlight was an island paradise; the ancient sanctuary of the elves, where they went when the horrors of the world became too much for them; a land of sundrenched beaches, sweet fruits, exotic jungle, and clear star-specked skies.

Then the Empire came.

Now Everlight suffered from a chronic infestation of fat tourists. Bonfires burned all night long on the beaches, as revelling empire citizens drank too much, made fools of themselves and ended up throwing up in the shrubbery. Jungle had been cleared away to make room for new beachfront cottages, all-night casinos, outdoor bars, and indoor brothels. The defeated elves now found themselves reduced to serving the every need of the visiting tourists.

"Just look at the beach!" Vessp ranted, as he followed Rose through a back alley where several elves were selling things such as fresh fruit, souvenirs, and novelty items. "It's like seal season in Nordberg, only no one's going around and whacking them on the head with clubs."

"Oh hush," Rose muttered, as she placed some ripe melons into her basket. "Just be glad we got a nice little place away from all this debauchery."

Vessp rolled his eyes as Rose paid the vendor, and they headed back to their house. Some fat fool made the mistake of wolf whistling at Rose. Vessp sent him a glare that could have boiled lead, and cracked his knuckles. The fool in question, who obviously had more booze then sense in him, made a motion for Vessp to "bring it on."

"Excuse me," Vessp told Rose. "I'll meet you back at the house. There is someone I need to take care of."

"Men," Rose muttered; carefully choosing to ignore the sight of Vessp beating some poor sucker to death with a table full of drinks.

xXx

The cold Nordberg air stung Sayron's face, as he emerged from the depths of the earth. He calmly surveyed the frozen lands before him. The hunting grounds, he realized; where the seals came to birth new pups, and the Nordberg men came and beat them on the head with clubs. He could smell the life force in the air, and young seals were rich in it.

He's boots crunched in the snow as he and his minions made their way down the mountain tunnel that connected them to the netherworld. The occasional crunch of a small animal getting trampled was the only thing that broke the monotony.

"Look!" one of the minions stated, pointing out in the distance. "Fluffy rats!"

Sayron looked out. A large group of young seals were lounging on the ice, a practical bushel of life-force. "Kill them." He ordered.

The browns let out will warcries and charged down the hill, waving their weapons in the air, and in general making a racket. Nordberg seal hunters on the other hand, knew the need to be quiet when approaching the seals, so the little buggers didn't escape. Browns on the other hand, quiet literal could no grasp the concept that sneaking required you to be quiet. So it was no surprise that the frightened seals immediately slid off the ice and into the water.

"Rats can swim?" One of the minions whined. "How they know we coming?"

Sayron growled. _"Of all the stupid things…" _It was becoming increasingly clear that the minions really were as stupid as his father had told him. Now what was he going to do for life-force?

"AGGGHHH!" A hunter flew by Sayron's head and slammed into a nearby ice-floe.

"What the?" Sayron spun around to see a small hunter camp, with a large yeti currently smashing the place up. Hunter's poured out of the igloos to defend themselves, only to have their clubs and harpoons bounce harmlessly off the yeti's thick hide. "Waste not an opportunity. Sic em!" Sayron ordered. The minions charged into the fray, smashing igloos, weapons stands, barrels, and hunters.

"Shit!" one of the hunters swore. "That yeti has friends! Let's get out of here!" The hunters made a break for the nearby hills, but were cut down by the minions the moment they turned their backs.

Sayron looked at the resulting carnage in satisfaction then took a closer look at the yeti. "One-Eye?"

"SAY-ROH!" the yeti cheered, and before Sayron could react, swept him up in a giant hug.

"GAACK!" Sayron was sure his armour would buckle from the pressure. "What have you been doing?" Sayron choked out.

The yeti put him down and pulled out a crude wooden sign. "Sav a seel, wak a hunter."

"Nice." Sayron muttered. Deep fried baby seal strips, looked like they were going to be a rare commodity soon. "So, have you nailed every hunter camp here?"

The yeti shook it's head. "One mor," it stated, and pointed to what looked like a dock up ahead. Two empire soldiers patrolled the dock, and a small cluster of igloos guarded the entrance. A large wooden gate blocked the way.

Sayron raised an eyebrow. He was about to make a remark, when he heard a small squeak from below. He looked down. A gnome was standing beside him. One-eye let out a shriek, and bounded off into the forest without a second though.

_"It seems your yeti friend is afraid of gnomes!" _Gnarl remarked gleefully in the back of Sayron's mind. "_Gnomes are a good source of life-force, and annoying to boot. You'll be doing people a favour by clearing away the infestation."_

Sayron growled, and gave the gnome a kick. It flew through the air and landed in the water with a splash. Sayron spun around and glared at the tiny foot-prints in the snow. A yeti afraid of gnomes. A big, tough, ballista-proof yeti was afraid of the most pathetic magical creature in existence.

"Come here!" he growled to the minions as he stomped off after the tiny tracks. He hacked his way through the bushes, until he came to a tiny hole surrounded by gnomes. The minions burst out of the brush and began beating on the tiny creatures with iron-bound clubs and hunter's harpoons. The gnomes in response immediately ran into their home, doing spinning dive down into the depths of the hole.

"YOU!" Sayron snapped to a nearby brown. "Get down there and flush those gnomes out!"

The brown nodded early and scrambled down the hole. "Heehee! Hello gnomiEEEEES! AHHHHH!" There was a sudden burst of squeaking, and then a dead silence.

_"I would not recommend you try that again Milord," _Gnarl remarked. _"Perhaps there is another way to get at the little squeakers." _

Sayron growled in frustration and cast a look back at the camp. He could see One-Eye clinging to the top of a large tree, several smashed igloos, some sealed barrels, and a few buckets of fire crackers to keep the wolves away. "What's in those barrels?" Sayron asked.

One of the minions rushed over and pried off the lid. "Eeww! Black sticky stuff!"

_"That's tar Sire! It's used to keep boats from leaking; it's also the reason for the no-smoking signs on ships." _

A lantern went on in Sayron's mind. "Bring that tar over here, and one of those buckets of fire-crackers."

The browns moved quickly bringing the requested items to their master. "Dump the tar down the hole!" he ordered. The minions tipped the barrel, sending the black sludge down the hole; squeaks of surprise emerging from within. Sayron grabbed a cracker out of the bucket, lit it with a small spark of magic, and tossed it down the hole.

There was a muffled crack as the explosive ignited. Then a jet of flames shot out from the hole, burning gnomes ran screaming outside, and life force poured out like a fountain.

_"Now that's evil thinking sire! Well done!" _Gnarl cheered. _"See if there are anymore gnome holes in the area. We need to get that yeti out of the tree!" _

"Let's go you maggots!" Sayron barked. "We got more gnomes to fry!"

The browns hefted the barrels of tar, and the buckets of fireworks, and followed Sayron through the bush, soon they came across another gnome hole, but this time they let the gnomes escape down the hole. Without being asked, the minions cracked open the barrel of tar and poured it down the hole. Sayron lit another cracker and soon the gnome hole was turned into another fountain of fire. The minions laughed gleefully at the panicked gnomes, while Sayron's bracer soaked up the flowing life-force like a sponge.

He strode out of the bush and gazed across the frozen landscape, looking for more gnome holes. On a small islet he saw them, a cluster of three, surrounded all the while by a crowd of baby seals. The smashed remains of a hunter-camp were result of One-eye's works, and Sayron could see a turn wheel that controlled access to the islet. He swept the minions over to the device, and they cranked it back, pulling down the bridge to the islet.

The seals dove for the safety of the water the moment the minions crossed the bridge. The gnomes fled as well, sailing down into the safety of their holes. The minions cracked open the door on the first hole and poured down the tar. Sayron snatched up a lit fire-cracker and tossed it down the hole. Again flames gutted the gnome hole, sending the small people running around in a burning panic.

The minions chuckled darkly, and they broke open the second-hole and began pouring the tar.

"What are you doing!? Stop this barbaric cruelty at once!"

Sayron spun around. An elven ship had swung by the island, and an elf wearing a garish rainbow hat had told him what to do!

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, picking up a cracker and getting ready to light it.

The elf, and two of his companions, leapt from the ship and landed gracefully on the ice. "I am Florian Greenheart! Protector of all creatures of magic and nature, and these are the Soldiers of the Sanctuary! Cease this violent action, Barbarian!"

The Overlord glared at the elves, and with calm deliberation, lit the fire-cracker. The elves took a deep breath of shock. Sayron flicked his wrist, and the explosive tumbled down the gnome hole. Fire blasted out of the hole, and gnomes screamed in pain.

"Quick!" Florian screamed. "Protect the tiny ones!"

The elves jumped into the air, and landed in the middle of the minion horde, slashing expertly with their rapiers. The minions howled in excitement and fell upon the elves, hacking with whatever they had picked up. Sayron joined the fray, and with a wild circular swing, decapitated an elf from behind. Another elf was brought down by the minions' vicious swings. Seeing how the battle was going, Florian jumped out of the fray and sailed onto the ship's deck.

"This isn't over Scourge of Nature!" he screamed as the ship sailed away.

"Cowardly elf!" Sayron swore. "Well minions! There's still one gnome hole left!"

The minions cracked open the last barrel of tar, and dumped it down the gnome hole. Sayron produced another fire-cracker and lit it. It sizzled all the way down the gnome hole. The minions cheered as the final gnome hole went up in smoke.

Sayron laughed darkly to himself, as he made his way to One-Eye's tree. "You can come down now. I've got all the little pests!"

"All gon?" the yeti asked.

"Yeah," Sayron nodded.

One-eye climbed down from the tree, casting wary looks around for more gnomes. Two heavy feet slammed into the cold ground, and the yeti stood tall again.

"Ready to smash some more hunters?"

One-Eye nodded eagerly, and stomped off towards the gate. One swing of the yeti's giant fists broke the thick oak like matchsticks.

"It's that yeti!" Someone screamed, as One-eye began smashing up the hunter's camp. The empire legionaries, rushed in from the docks to aid the hunters.

"Attack!" Sayron roared. The minions charged into the battle, attacking anything they did not recognize. Lighting flashed from Sayron's hand striking whatever happened to be closest at the time. Chaos reigned supreme, and blood flowed like water.

Then one of the minions found the wolf cages.

The wolves' rage was easily seen as they lunged at both hunter and soldier. Yet even that didn't stop the browns from hopping on their backs, and adding their own ferocity to the mix. Sleeping legionaries woke in terror, as the fighting spilled onto the docks themselves. One-Eye, jumped onto a raised platform and began throwing barrels at anything that vaguely resembled a human. Suddenly one of the dock supports gave way, sending One-Eye, a few browns and several soldiers plunging into the freezing arctic waters.

Sayron watched the yeti go down, and an ice block with a yeti-like shape inside come bobbing back up. He cursed loudly. There was no way he was getting One-eye out of there until he found the blues. He could hear the sounds of battle dying down behind him, and turned around to see what was accomplished. The browns were salvaging equipment from the dead humans, or doing obscene dances on the corpses. Wolves were filling their stomachs with human flesh, much to the delight of the minions who were yelling out things such as, "Pretty wolfies!" and "So playful!"

_"No use crying over spilt blood," _he thought mildly. "Form up! We still got a spell stone to find!"

_"Those elves are magical creatures," _Gnarl reminded him. _"They might have something in this "Sanctuary" of theirs."_

Sayron nodded in agreement. He subconsciously called his minions back to himself, and stomped off down the trail on the other side of the dock. He racked his mind for places the sanctuary might be hidden; he vaguely remembered an old cave outside of Nordberg. He shrugged, figuring it was as good a place as any to check.

The Overlord trudged trough the snow, the minions following behind singing nonsensical, off-key songs. There was nothing around but a few snow-covered trees, open tundra, and various ice-floes floating in the water.

A harpoon came out of nowhere, scrapping off his armour and stabbing the snow. From all around him, hunters broke their cover and charged the group.

"He try to hurt Master!" one of the minions yelled. "KILL!" They leaped on the surprised group, displaying their usual viciousness. Sayron whipped out his sword, the fine netherworld blade slicing cleanly through wooden clubs, leather clothing, and human bone. The Nordbergians were proud of their toughness, but Sayron thought it pathetic the way he and his minions sliced through them.

"This is too easy," he remarked, as he yanked his curved blade out of a carcass. "If this keeps up, taking Nordberg will be easy. On ward!"

They stomped up the hill, to where Sayron knew there was thick forest. Only, when they got to the top, there was no forest.

"Where all trees go?" one of the minions asked.

_"Someone has been logging this area, Glob," _Gnarl answered. _"Hmm… I wonder why?"_

The answer soon became clear. A pair of Empire soldiers were standing in front of a barricade, large fires burning in front of them. Only, they were facing the cave itself. Suggesting they wanted to keep what was in the cave, in the cave.

Sayron signalled to his wolf riders. They lunged ahead, their footfalls silent on the snow.

"Hey Julius, you hear something?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Yeah," his partner grumbled, turning around. "I'm sure it's nothing…"

One of the wolves knocked him to the ground, its long teeth tearing out his throat.

"We have a breach!" screamed the other soldier. "Quick! Seal it off!" But another wolf knocked him over, and its ride quickly finished him off.

"Bring those barricades down," Sayron ordered. "If the Empire wants it contained, I think I might just want it myself."

The browns cheered and smashed the wooden constructs with great enthusiasm. However, the wolves immediately shied away from the burning fires, their natural fears taking over.

_"Looks like you'll have to continue on without the wolves," _Gnarl remarked. _"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be waiting for you when you come back."_

Sayron ignored him, and stomped deeper into the ice-caves.

"THE HELL!?"

The cave was warm inside, pleasantly so. Moss covered the rocks, and small plants sprouted in the corners. Sayron turned his head. It was snowing just outside the cave entrance.

_"There's magic here Sire. Lot's of it. This must be where the elves have their "secret" sanctuary."_

"Figures," Sayron muttered. "Claim it's hidden, but it's completely obvious when you find it."

He trudged down the green pathways, keeping a lookout for anything even more out of the ordinary. Then he saw a strange sight. Several legionaries were hanging around a small plateau, along with a fat centurion, and an equally fat human in fine clothes.

"Can you hurry this up," Borius whined. "I have a warm oil bath and a fresh plate of quail's eyeballs to attend to."

"Of course Governor Borius," the centurion coughed. "I just thought you might want to meet some of the brave men that secured the magical creatures in the… um… area. And these are the lucky ones."

Borius cast a sceptical glance at the group.

"What's wrong with you Maximus?"

"No, I am called Trixie Buttercup Fairy!" the afflicted soldier yelled. "And I am going to fly away, and you can all come visit me in my mushroom house!"

The centurion cleared his throat. "Yes, SCI, Species Identity Crisis, it's a terrible thing." He quickly pulled Borius's attention away from the pathetic spectacle of his troops, and directed it to a glowing round stone sitting on the ground. "And we don't know what this is, but it was heavily guarded."

"Err…well… makes sure it doesn't eat anyone, then bring it to my town hall," Borius decided.

"Of course Borius," the centurion bowed, and signalled for his men to pick up the stone.

_"That's a spell stone Sire!"_ Gnarl yelled. "_It will unlock the magical potential of any who possess it! Don't let it fall into Borius's pudgy hands!"_

"Fuck!" Sayron swore, he signalled immediately for his minions to attack. They charged down the trail, and leapt at the surprised men who had lingered behind. "Get that Stone!" he snarled. He charged ahead, wildly hacking his way through various barricades. He could see the stone-bearers up ahead. "KILL!" he screamed.

The minions let out a cheer, and tore ahead, jumping on the surprised troops before they could even let go of the stone. Several browns moved quickly and caught the precious artefact before it even hit the ground. Sayron glared down the tunnel. No sign of Borius or the centurion. How that fat fool had managed to get away, Sayron didn't know. But regardless, he had his prize.

_"I've talked to Grubby," _Gnarl told him. _"And there are two suitable locations for gates; one is in what he thinks to be the sanctuary itself, and the other, just outside of the Nordberg Gates."_

"Got it," Sayron responded as he headed deeper into the caves. The cavern suddenly opened up into a large room with a gorge running across the middle, bridged only by a large root sticking out of the rocks.

A large being that seemed to be composed of leaves, wood, and thorny roots stood on the other side of the gorge. "Welcome to the Sanctuary, creatures of magic," she said, as she bowed politely.

Sayron grinned viciously. They weren't just leaving the gates open, they were welcoming him in! He signalled for his minions to follow, as he crossed the giant root bridge.

"NO! Dryad, do not let him in! He is an enemy to all that is good and pure!" Sayron recognized that obnoxious voice. It was that stupid elf! Florian Greenheart appeared on a branch behind the dryad. "Just remember what happened when we let his little red devils in here!"

The dryad reacted immediately. Thick thorny roots shot out of the ground, and coiled together in front of Sayron, blocking his way.

_"I would not recommend trying to cut through those Milord," _Gnarl advised him. "_Even if you do manage to cut through them, the dryad will merely restore them! You'll need to find a way to get at that overgrown onion." _

"I'll be back you moronic imbecile!" Sayron growled at the elf.

"Oh? I'm quaking!" Florian sang back at him.

Sayron decided then and there, that when he got his hands on that elf, he was going to dismember him personally.

He stomped back across the root bridge in disgust, and headed for the other entrance to the cave. He suddenly spotted a lump of odd metallic rock protruding from the ground.

_"That's a chunk of netherworld rock Sire!" _Gnarl explained. _"Hmm… looks largely inert. Perhaps that spell stone you're carrying with give it a good jolt once you get it back to the netherworld."_

Sayron made note of it, and continued out of the cave. He noticed the temperature drop almost immediately. Snow was once again blowing outside. "Come on!" he hissed. "Let's find that spot grubby needs to set up a gate!"

An angry squeaking suddenly emerged from below him. He looked down. A gnome was squeaking at him angrily.

_"Errr… I believe he is saying something about the spell stone we have belonging to the gnomes, avenging the brutal slaughter of his kin and declaring war on you and all you stand for, or he wants to know if you would like a free t-shirt with your deep-fried seal?" _

The gnome charged ahead and struck Sayron with all its might. Sayron didn't even feel anything. The gnome tried again with a spinning kick, but instead found himself face-first in the snow.

_"That was clearly an act of aggression Sire! Show him it will not be tolerated!" _

Sayron glared at the gnome, raised his foot, and stomped the squeaker flat. "KILL ALL THE GNOMES!" he growled.

_"That is highly improbable," _Gnarl remarked. _"They breed faster than roaches, Sire. However, it is good to show them who** is **the boss around here. A little genocide here and there is never a bad thing. I'll have Scratch keep a running tally for you."_

Sayron growled and stomped up the path, squishing gnomes all the way.

_"38… 39… 40… 41… No Scratch, five does not come after one." _

He reached the top of the rise, and glanced around. Nordberg sat hunched upon the hill. "Nordberg, it's time for your judgement." He spoke himself.

"Master! We found something!" one of the minions cheered. They came out of the bushes carrying the spell stone, and a large stone shaped like a hunched minion.

_"Your minions have found you a piece of the control totem! It'll allow you to command more minions at once! Funny, I'd thought they had all been lost with the Dark Tower." _

Sayron nodded in satisfaction, a turned corner took him across the bridge across a valley. He could vaguely hear voices in the clearing up ahead.

"And Borius said he wanted roast widgeon for the Midwinter's Feast! What the heck is a Widgeon?"

"Oh… that's posh food. I think it's some sort of small bear."

"Think if we put a wolf skin on a pig, he would notice?"

"Probably not…"

Sayron turned the corner and stared at the collection of villagers. They stared at him.

"IT'S THE WITCH BOY! I MEAN MAN! I MEAN THING!"

Then the netherworld gate burst from the ground within the midst of them. People screamed and began running around it a panic. Several ran the narrow areas and began forming a barrier of fire-crackers. It had the unfortunate effect of trapping the rest of the group. Sayron strode past them to the gate, and watched as the minions dropped off both the spell stone and the totem. Lightning crackled around the gate and Sayron felt the energy from the spell stone flow into him. The feeling was so intense that he felt his feet lift off the ground for second. His lips split into an evil grin, and manic laughter flowed from his mouth.

_"That spell has unlocked the Evil Presence spell Sire! It will allow you to bind lower minds to your dark will! Just don't overcharge it, or you'll just make them dead. Feel free to test it out on those villagers."_

The villagers cowered in fear and Sayron turned around, lighting flashing in the palm of his hand.

"Begone demon!" Screamed one of the villagers and before anyone could stop him, he threw a lit fire-cracker at Sayron. The blast nearly knocked Sayron off his feet, and the Villagers dared show a bit of hope. But, Sayron surged to his feet, smelling faintly of burnt wolf, and mad as hell. A bolt of electricity shot from his hand and struck the poor soul. The villager screamed in pain, his knees giving out from underneath him and he fell to the ground dead.

_"You overcharged that one Milord. Hmmm… smells like bacon." _

Sayron's magic lashed out again, striking a woman who was trying to run away. This time, Sayron let up just as he knees gave way. She shakily climbed to her feet. "I am yours to serve Milord." She muttered tonelessly.

_"You seem to have mastered the spell Sire, good! She is now your loyal slave. Now, get back to the netherworld so we can plan our assault on Nordberg!" _

The young Overlord grinned maliciously, and stormed back to the portal. He vanished in a burst of electricity, and the portal sunk back into the ground, leaving only a charred crater to mark the spot.

xXx

Borius waddled back and forth in front of the Centurion, trying, and failing, to look intimidating. "So you are telling me, that not only did you fail to return whatever that was to my town hall. But the local savages are saying some sort of vengeful demon has returned to damn the town?"

"Err… yes," the Centurion mumbled. "I don't know the details, but they say the demon that destroyed our troops during the first siege will come back and drag Nordberg down to the Abyss. They are obviously very afraid Sir."

"HAPPY MIDWINTER" Kelda slurred as she staggered past them, a bottle of mead in her hands. "GREAT TIMES ARE –Hic- UPON US! SAYRON IS COMING BACK!"

Borius and the Centurion stared blankly at the scene.

"Err… Obviously there are some exceptions."

_Au: Wow… that was significantly longer than I usually make chapters… In any case I hope you enjoyed this update. _

_PS… does anyone find it odd that gnome, one of the most pathetic creatures in the game, managed to apparently kill the empire soldiers carrying the first spell stone?_


	7. Pixie: Extra Well Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord, or any related series or titles, this is solely a work of fanfiction written for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

**EORP: Evil Overlord Retirement Plan**

**Chapter 6**

**Pixie: Extra Well Done**

Rose and Vessp lounged back on beach chairs, enjoying the tropical sun.

"I'm bored," Vessp stated, putting aside a serious-looking book entitled "Applied Evil." "I've even taken to reading some of your books."

Rose peeked over the edge of her book; a trashy romance novel called "Embracing Darkness." "Maybe you should get hobby?"

"I have one. It's called terrorizing the weak."

An exasperated sigh escaped Rose's lips. "What about gardening?"

"That's your forte," Vessp snorted, looking around at the rosebushes that his mistress had planted along their property. "The foot-long thorns were a nice touch though."

"You insisted on them," Rose reminded him. "Said it would keep the salesmen away."

"It compliments the "Trespassers will be incinerated" sign." Vessp remarked. "You know, I think I'll go to one of the bon-fires tonight."

"This is not going to end out like the time you went to the casinos is it?" Rose asked accusingly. "You're not going to laugh at the people who loose their money, get into a fight, throw a 300 pound man through a window, and completely wreak the main-street?"

"Well, there won't be any gambling so I won't be laughing at people who loose," Vessp supplied.

"You know I hate it when you trash the public places," Rose glared. "It makes everything _**disorganized**_and you know how much I hate that."

"I swear I will limit collateral disorganization!"

"You never care about that unless you think I'll find out," Rose argued. "In any case I'm going with you."

"You hate the parties," Vessp pointed out.

"Well someone has to make sure things stay at least somewhat tidy," Rose retorted, "you still can't cause bodily damage to others, without making a mess of things."

xXx

"I've been waiting for a chance to dust this off." Gnarl stated, approaching the makeshift table with a large roll of parchment. He spread it open on the table, revealing a large map of Nordberg.

"Where did you get this?" Sayron asked. As far as he could recall, Gnarl never left the tower, and the other minions seemed too stupid to actually make a map.

"You'd be amazed what you find lying around," Gnarl stated. "Now, it is important strategize our assault on Nordberg; firstly, to minimized minion casualties, second to maximize civilian casualties, and most importantly, make the Empire look like fools as they fall before your might."

"What would you suggest Gnarl?"

"Hmmm… we should retrieve our reds from the sanctuary first." The elder minion suggested. "Their affinity for fire should be very useful, especially against those damnable fireworks the locals like using. That, and there's nothing better than a human on fire, except maybe an elf on fire, heheh."

"What about entrance to the town?" Sayron asked. "The front gate will likely be heavily fortified, not to mention we do not currently have a way to bring it down."

"Hmm… well, I could get Giblet to build us some catapults, but that will take time… Perhaps there is another way in?"

"There are some backwoods trails," Sayron supplied. "But many of them are too small for me now, and I have no clue if any are still usable."

"Maybe we could… Hmm? Sorry what Rasp?" Gnarl bent down and listened to what the minion had to say. "It looks you have a visitor from Nordberg Sire," he said, straitening up. "You should see what he has to say. Might get a few laughs out it."

"A good idea," Sayron agreed, he turned around and stomped down to the throne room, and seated himself on the stone throne. "Send the fool in."

The doors to the throne room opened, and a terrified Nordberg man walked down the large hall towards the throne, casting nervous glances at the minion guards.

"What is it you want peasant?" Sayron growled.

"I came to warn you your Evilness. Your visit to Nordberg has not gone unnoticed. The Empire is trying to dig through to your domain. They have set up fire barricades around the entrances to town in order to keep you out. I was hoping that maybe you could… umm… reward me for this information? Like, by making me Mayor of Nordberg when you conquer it."

Sayron pressed the stone button on his throne. The floor beneath the man opened up and sent him plummeting down in the darkness.

"This is bad Sire," Gnarl stated. "We can't have the Empire digging into our Dark Headquarters, it'd hurt our property value. We need to retrieve the Reds from the Sanctuary at once, so we can get through the fire barriers."

"Agreed," Sayron rose from his throne. "Tell Grubby to get me a gate as close to the sanctuary as possible! I have a feeling that lump of Netherworld rock will be the key to gaining us entrance."

"Right away Sire!"

xXx

The sudden warmness of the cave was weirding Sayron out. The shock of going from cold arctic air, to the warm magic breezes made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe because he had grown up in the frozen wastes outside, but became a man in the sweltering depths of the netherworld. He made a note to see what it would take to install air-conditioning in the Tower.

The minions laughed as they climbed out of the portal after him, each one ready to die for their master. The netherworld rock came to life, forming into a claw-like pillar crackling with energy. _"A possession stone!" _Gnarl exclaimed. "_I haven't seen those in centuries… funny, can't seem to remember what they do though. Ah well, send you minions to it and see what happens!" _

The strongest minion of the group ran forward and climbed into the grip of the stone hand, the others began running in a circle around the stone, doing a strange arcane dance.

"_Give that stone a good magical kick in the pants!"_

Lightning crackled from Sayron's hand and flowed into the stone. Sparks danced in the sky, the energy lifted him into the air and a large flash blinded him. Suddenly he was flying through the air, hitting the ground just in front of his minions. He felt shorter, a glance at his hand revealed a scaly limb, he turned around, his body was hovering in the air in front of the stone.

"_Y-you're in the body of minion! How unseemly! I hope no one is looking! Still, minions are smaller than you, so you can use this new form to get into places you normally can't."_

Sayron tested out his borrowed limbs, for some reason just being in the body made him feel stupider. "Come," he grunted, slightly shocked at how his voice sounded. "Don't make a sound." The group abandoned Sayron's body and crept across the root bridge. The dryad didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything outside, and so did not notice as the minions quickly slipped up a side bridge that led to a small crack in the rock. With the smaller dimensions he and the minions crawled through and into the sanctuary proper. They could see the exposed body of the dryad up ahead. "Get the dryad," Sayron whispered.

The minions screamed in delight and broke cover; they leapt on the startled spirit and began hacking with everything they had. The dryad threw up strong leaves to protect her head and arms, leaving a large bulb exposed.

"_Quick, while she in healing, destroy the bulb!" _

The minions quickly redirected their attention, they hacked at the bulb madly. Finally severing the stem to which it was attached.

The dryad let out a shriek as her enter body seemed to wither and crack. The roots withered into dust, leaving the entrance to the sanctuary unguarded. Sayron released his hold on the minion's body, letting his spirit fly back into his own body.

He slammed back to earth, lighting crackling around him. The minions rejoined him, cheering in celebration of their victory. Sayron laughed manically, as he crossed the root bridge, and gained access to the sanctuary. Pink crystal sprouted from the rocks, and seemed to radiate strong magic.

"_Those are Light Crystals Sire, they are formed when the magical energies around us are absorbed into nice creatures. Creatures who use it to do good things, like shining, tinkling, and __**baking lentil cookies**__! They do have some uses though. Giblet uses them to power magical items, after he corrupts them of course." _

"Get me those crystals!" Sayron growled to the browns. They let out a cheer and began smashing the pink growths, removing shards of usable crystal from each.

"_Keep an eye out for Dark Crystals as well," _Gnarl added_. "They looked almost the same, only black and orange. They are very rare though. Few evil creatures live long enough to produce more than flakes. But, they are very potent and can add particularly evil enchantments to weapons." _

Sayron nodded as the crystals were absorbed into his bracer. He strode to the edge of the ledge and gazed out over the sanctuary. Large platforms were suspended in the air, linked to each other by wooden bridges, and in the center of it all stood a large marble statue of an elven women holding aloft what was a large blue crystal of immense size. Sayron could practically taste the power it contained.

"_Ah, so that's what's sustaining the enchantments here! Imagine what you could do with that much power Sire!"_

The young Overlord grinned savagely and headed to the first bridge he saw. Yes, that crystal would be a nice addition to the Netherworld Tower.

"Stay back evil creature!" an elf yelled at him. "Seal'em off dryads!"

Roots curled into a barrier in front of the bridge, guarded by two dryads, one behind the barrier, the other in front, with the bulb. "Kill!" Sayron ordered. The minions charged ahead, and began hacking at the dryad, forcing her to protect herself. However, the bulb never opened.

"_The other Dryad is protecting the bulb while the other heals!"_

Lighting crackled from Sayron's hand, however the beams grounded themselves out before they could touch the entrenched dryad. He growled in frustration, and began hacking away at the magical flora that surrounded him. Suddenly he smelled something, a noxious smoky smell that burned his lungs.

"_Burnt pixie!" _Gnarl exclaimed. _"Ah that brings back memories."_

"The Reds!" Sayron yelled. "Follow that smell!" The minions sniffed the air and ran the other direction deeper into the caves, going down lower until they hit what appeared to be an area of tangled roots and small pools. Sayron twitched as he heard the familiar squeaking of gnomes. His armoured boots splashed across a pool, as he charged the small creatures. He noticed that his browns did not actually enter the water, and instead used a nearby root as a bridge. He shrugged off the fact and continued stomping the gnomes.

"What's my count now," he asked mildly, scraping a pointed hat off his boots.

"_Let's see here… 70… 80… No Scratch, that is an E not a nine… 100… 126 gnomes have been flattened by you Sire!"_

"Excellent," Sayron stated heading across another pool, the browns again avoiding the water. There were no gnomes, but there was a gnome hole. The helmeted head of a legionnaire poking out.

"BEWARE THE POINTY HATS OF DOOM!" He shrieked. Suddenly he froze. "THEY'RE EATING MY LEGS! THEY'RE EATING MY LEGS!"

Sayron made a mental note to try something similar, only with wolves instead of gnomes. He raised his booted foot and stomped the man deeper into the gnome hole. If he was lucky, the gnomes would ether eat their way though the man, or simply starve. A win-win situation.

He laughed to himself as he approached another pool, he could see the gnomes waiting on the other side, just waiting to be slaughtered. The minions cheered as they automatically headed for the root bridge. Suddenly there was a muffled boom, and several rocks came loose from the rock face, taking out the root. They then dived for their hole, shutting the door shut behind them. Sayron stormed out into the center of the pool, noticing that his browns were not following, merely looking around confused.

"_Your browns cannot follow you through water sire," _Gnarl reminded him. _"Only the blues have the mental capacity to learn how to swim."_

Sayron looked down at the water, then to the minions. "The water is not even up to my knees! The minions don't even need to swim through this!" he roared.

"_I wouldn't risk it Sire. I've seen browns accidently drown themselves in mud puddles. It's rather embarrassing. But don't worry, they'll find their way back to the minion gates on their own, eventually." _

Sayron growled as he stormed through the tunnels, following the smell of smoke. Though he'd never admit it, he felt vulnerable without his minions watching his back. A thick tangle of brambles blocked his way. Orange and Red thorns grew from the branches, and Sayron wondered how he was going to cut through them without goring himself.

He suddenly heard something giggle from the other side; a raspy giggle, accompanied by a sharp smell of ash and smoke. The tangle suddenly burst into flames the branches breaking under the heat and becoming consumed in flames. Sayron shielded his unguarded eyes from the heat. The entire mess broke apart completely, becoming nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor.

"MASTER!"

Sayron gaped at the two red scaly creatures before him. Sure he had heard his father talk about the reds, but he had largely figured they would simply look like red Browns. He could now see that was far from the truth. Instead of the large bat ears, they had curved black horns similar to a goat, their chests, under-arms, and mouths glowed with fiery energy, and they walked in a hunched over manner, balanced by barbed tails.

"Follow Master!" another rasped, motioning for the Overlord to follow as the reds scurried down the tunnel. Sayron hurried after them, noting that the smoky smell was getting noticeably stronger. The reds darted into a side-passage, and Sayron followed. He nearly reeled at the sight.

The entire cavern was filled with flames, everything was on fire. He could see the scorched bodies of several fairies lying on the ground, obviously the source of the smell.

"We burn for the Master!" one of the reds cheered.

"Burn, BURN! Master!"

More reds emerged from the inferno, and fell into place behind Sayron. "Lead us Master!" the croaked.

Sayron grinned viciously. "Show me a way out," he commanded.

A red grinned and headed deeper into tunnels. "This where we go to make plant people burn!" he explained as they came across an elevator. Sayron and the Reds climbed on, and the wooden platform rose up above the caves.

"Look, there's hive fairies stole!" one of the reds remarked, pointing a platform bellow.

"_We'll need to retrieve the hive if you want to be able to summon red minions from the gate." _Gnarl reminded him. _"I think it is time for your reds to show them whose boss."_

The elevator came to a halt at the top of a rise, Sayron could see the two dryads below, and the only thing separating them was a moving slide of mud. The reds rushed to the ledge and began tossing fire-balls down on the two spirits. The dryads shrieked as flames consumed them. They immediately threw up their defences to allow them to heal. The reds immediately switched their target and sent fire raining down on the exposed bulb. The dryads screamed in pain as the bulb burned, and their bodies withered. The root barrier withered away, leaving the entrance to the sanctuary unguarded.

Sayron skidded down the slippery slope, to the bottom, accessing a nearby minion gate; he summoned more browns to fill in the gaps for his army. "Time to get looting my friends," he remarked as they crossed over the bridge. The minions cheered as they began smashing urns, breaking open crates, and looting anything of remote value. Sayron cackled in dark delight.

"How dare you desecrate our sacred sanctuary, Barbarian!" Sayron twitched at turned to face Florian, who was perched on a ledge, out of reach. "Leave now! Before you incur the wrath of our wondrous Queen Fay!"

"BARBAQUE THAT ELF!" Sayron roared. The reds immediately launched a burning volley of fire at the elven lieutenant, who quickly leapt into the air to escape being lightly roasted.

"This isn't over Scourge of Nature!" Florian called as he danced out of the way.

"It will be when I crush your throat with my bare hands!" Sayron spat, he stormed to an elevator that would take him to the upper levels, his minions joining him. The elevator stopped at the top most platform, and Sayron stormed off. The reaction was instantaneous.

"THE EMPIRE IS HERE!"

"NO! SOMEONE SUMMONED A DEMON!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Panicked elves ran in all directions, as Sayron and his minions stormed the platforms, plundering magical treasures, and viciously fighting the guardians. Sayron sliced an elven warrior in half, and slit another in two with a following strike. Minions hauled bags of gold, and various treasures to a nearby portal that Grubby had opened up, and sent them through to the tower.

"_Oh look Sire! You found a harp," _Gnarl remarked. _"I believe Quaver has just fainted with excitement." _

Sayron ignored him, as they marched across the platforms, looting and killing anything that looked either dangerous or valuable.

The Overlord grinned manically as another gazebo went up in flames. It seemed that the only reason the elves had held off as long as they had, was because the dryads could block the advance of the empire troops and hold them off while the elven warriors harassed them. Of course, when one got through the dryads, they were rather helpless.

He waved his minions over to an elevator, and they descended to the floor of the cave. The platform stopped at the base of the statue of Fay.

"_Hmm… that Queen Fay's quiet a looker, too bad she's a fairy." _Gnarl remarked.

Three dryads guarded the base of the statue, almost concealed in the field of grass that surrounded the stature. "Set fire to the grass," Sayron ordered, remembering the trick Vessp told him.

The reds nodded, flinging balls of fire into the dried field. The flames caught, starting a large inferno that burned towards the dryads. The plant people shrieked as the flames consumed them and their bulb. The fire spread around the statue, the heat causing great cracks to appear in the smooth marble.

Sayron strode towards the statue, a sick grin hidden in the shadows of his helmet. The reds rushed ahead, using their fire-absorbent skin to soak up any residual flames. The Overlord gazed up at the broken statue, and gave it a kick. The marble crumbled under the pressure, causing the entire construction to fall apart.

There was suddenly a burst of magical energy from behind Sayron, who spun around in alarm.

"You have angered Queen Fay!" he heard Florian scream. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Fay appeared floating in mid-air. Her while dress flaring around her, and her pale face glared angrily at the Overlord.

"You have corrupted my shrine, and brought darkness into a place of light," she spat. "I know of your type Overlord. You will not stop until you have crushed everything beneath your boot. Pray we do not meet again." The queen then vanished in a burst of magic, letting the large crystal fall to the ground.

"_Ugh! It's covered in light-magic fairy non-sense! Use your magic to give that crystal a taste of the dark side!"_

Lightning crackled from Sayron's hand, striking the crystal. Black energy began welling up from inside it, and sparks jumped from the tips. The crystal rose from the ground, lighting crackling off its surface, as the darkness spread from its core. A darkness seemed to settle over the entire sanctuary.

"You will pay for this disrespect Scourge!" Florian yelled from the deck of a ship, as it sailed past Sayron. The ship was filled with evacuated refugees and the frozen form of One-Eye.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Sayron yelled. "Set that ship on fire!" he screamed to his reds.

The reds spat fireballs into their hands and chucked them at the ship. The sails caught easily, but the elves quickly put them out, and the fireballs sizzled but failed to ignite the hull. Sayron growled in frustration. He could still see many panicked elves on the platforms, obviously the ship could carry only a fraction of the Sanctuary's population.

"Gnarl, can you make it so they can all hear me?" he asked.

"_With that crystal turned over to our cause, I think so."_ He answered. _"Let's see here… hmmm… There! All ready Sire!"_

"**Peoples of the Sanctuary!" **Sayron yelled with his magical voice. "**Your Queen has abandoned you! Left you to the mercy of the Glorious Empire! But I am not without sympathy for you. I will gladly help keep you safe from the Empire, all I ask is that I be rightly rewarded for the effort taken to keep your kind safe!"**

"WE DON'T WANT YOUR TYRANNY HERE!" yelled one elf.

"**I didn't say you had a choice." **Sayron answered. "Kill the magic Gnarl. I take it you can organize the occupation of this Sanctuary?"

"_With pleasure Sire!"_

"Excellent! Minions get that hive, and any magical artefacts they have stashed there!" Sayron ordered. The ground beneath the crystal shook as a portal erupted from the earth. Minion guards crawled out of the hole, ready to force Sayron's will on the surviving elves.

"It looks like my Empire is already off to a good start!" Sayron cackled.

xXx

Kelda leaned against the wall and began cleaning her nails with a large, and very nasty looking, hunting knife.

Borius waddled past the doorway with one of the Centurions, talking about ways to repel the Overlord when he came. _"Fool," _Kelda thought. She had no idea how Sayron would do it, but she was certain he would humiliate that blubbering moron, and take Nordberg from right under his nose. She glanced at her knife, briefly considering making the job easier by sending Borius to the Abyss.

She dismissed the idea at once. Borius was so fat that she would need a longer knife if she wanted to hit anything vital.

_**Authors Note: **__Ugh… I have just realized how difficult it is to novelize a game, and try to cut out many of the monotonous parts, without taking away from the original feel of the game. _

_On another note: I always wished, among other things such as a personal mount, that you could have dominated one of the sanctuaries and enslaved, or better yet corrupted, all those light magic creatures._


End file.
